Various type of dental floss dispensing devices have been known in the past including devices having various features which are attractive to children and adults. U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,880 to Graves discloses an animated dental floss dispenser which simulates the flossing of a person's teeth with the simultaneous dispensing of a dental floss. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 176,090, 154,894 and 76,490 disclose various ornamental designs for dental floss holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,651 to Zackheim, et al., discloses a font for dispensing dental floss, but teaches nothing in regard to holding variously sized dental floss containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,541 to Castelli, et al., discloses a dispenser for dental floss and other filaments which requires a specific spool-type shape to be held for dispensing thereof and which is limited only to that shaped spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,859 to Chambers discloses a dental floss holder which holds a spool of floss in a taut position between a pair of spaced prongs for dispensing. Although this device holds two different types of dental floss spools, it is not a universal type of device for containing various size containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,673 to Shalek discloses a wall mounted dental floss dispenser which holds only a single specific shaped dental floss spool. The present invention is adaptable to receive and dispense floss from all types and shapes of floss containers.
The above references all have various shortcomings which the present invention obviates. Many of the above floss holders are unable to receive and dispense dental floss housed in various commercially available shaped containers or floss on spools without containers. The present invention, as shown in the following embodiments, allows numerous shaped containers and spools to be housed and then readily dispensed for us.